


Issei the Gamer Hyoudou

by Blackenergy666



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Hyoudou Issei, BETA'S NEEDED, Dragon Hyoudou Issei, Ecchi, F/F, F/M, Gamer Hyoudou Issei, Issei Ain't having none of THAT, Issei is the DM and you'd Best Belive he is Sick of you're shit UI, It's DxD what'd you expect, Like the Summaries Said, Multi, No Angst, Rias is freaking Terrifying to Issei, The UI is a Freaking Smartass, and we love it, but only at first, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: In some timelines Issei Hyoudou meets an old pervert granting him a defence mechanism in the form of his unbridled perversion; some would even say that his perversion is a staple of the universe; however in this timeline instead of meeting the old man and becoming a pervert, he instead got into games. Watch as the Game Dragon Emperor takes the world by storm Beta's needed





	1. Prologue

The Sacred Gear System, a staple of the Highschool DxD universe, in some worlds there are almost no glitches or bugs in it, in others there are many; this is one of those worlds. A bug of this worlds system allows a person to wield multiple sacred gears though they have to be of a similar type, create new subspecies Chaos Edge Asura Ravage or Twin Dragonic Gauntlets and even create entity new Gears. In this world Issei Hyoudou creates a new Sacred Gear, the ‘ **Gamer God** ’ a Sacred Gear that turns the user’s life into a game.

In some timelines Issei Hyoudou meets an old pervert granting him a defence mechanism in the form of his unbridled perversion; some would even say that his perversion is a staple of the universe; however in this timeline instead of meeting the old man and becoming a pervert, he instead got into games.

Issei still met the old pervert when he was 8, however he was more aware of his surroundings so he noticed that while himself and his two friends could say that stuff and get away with it, people aged 15ish and up were condemned, while not a social person Issei did not want to be isolated form his peers, so instead of perversion he turned to games, turning into a gamer and later an Otaku.

This is how our story begins, with Issei Hyoudou and his two best friends Matsuda and Motohama the pervert Duo finishing middle school. The final lesson had just let out and our protagonist and his two friends were walking home.

“Man I can’t wait to get to Kuoh academy, with the recent switch to Co-ed will be able to get harem no problem” Matsuda the ‘Sexual Harassment Paparazzi’ said his voice showing his excitement, Matsuda is a bold jock with a moderate build owing to his days a star athlete.

He continued “I hear there’s a girl for fetish” drool leaked form his lips as he spoke, a sign of his lust “I so hope there are some cute loli’s for me hehehehehehehehe” he giggled, though due to his words and build it was sinister.

Motohama a glasses wearing boy with brown hair and plain features, spoke next his tone just as bad “I’m just glad there will be plenty of chicks to test my power on” he was referring to his ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking rightly earning him the nick name of ‘Three Sizes Scouter’.

A huge sigh left our protagonists body “why am I friends with you again? It’s like dealing with a real life Larry” he questioned but mumbled the last part not wanting to beat up his friends, his disappointment in them was palpable, they grew up together and he was…. a mostly well-adjusted individual save his love of gaming but that was something else.

Issei Hyoudou known to his class mates as “the Smart Gamer” for his ability to make money form games or the “Gamepedia” for his near encyclopaedic knowledge of games was a tall well-built but plain looking boy, when he was younger he was overweight and after enough teasing he used a treadmill to power his consoles, leading him to work out in his early teen years.

“I mean you do know that Katase will warn every one of you two right?” he warned/asked them, “the girls will know to avoid you like the survivors avoid zombies in State of Decay” he continued his love of games showing in his references.

“SHUT UP YOU DAMN JAPANESS OTAKU, YOU DON’T GET TO MOCK OUR DREAMS” the duo shouted in unison. Another sigh escaped Issei’s lips as he just kept walking “I need better friends, at least a human version of Kaziooie or Navi” he grumbled, annoyed at his childhood friends.

“IS THAT WHAT WE ARE TO YOU ISE, A PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE LOWER THAN NAVI **FUCKING NAVI** ” the roared in the hope that it wasn’t true, hoping against hope Issei wouldn’t speak but alas out protagonist was not in a mood to let them have that win.

“Yep” he said popping the ‘p’ “you two constantly and loudly proclaim your goal to have a harem yet you act in an indecent manor almost in complete contradiction of that goal” Issei said to the two wailing boys their cries not drawing attention as the people who lived here were used to such a pathetic sight by now.

“Well now I gotta get home, it’s my turn to set the table and you guys know how strict my mom can get with stuff like that” the winces and admission of fear of his mother had Issei reaffirming the need for better friends, still they were his friends so “See ya” he said as he parted ways with them, traveling towards his house.

“LATER ISSEI” the duo responded, walking on wards. Issei greeted his parents and went about his daily life, content to keep gaming his summer away while making a small but acceptable for his age amount of money via buying and selling in game stocks.

“Don’t stay up to late gaming honey” Misaki Hyoudou his mother spoke after dinner, she didn’t want to deal with a half a sleep Issei tomorrow, he was annoying enough when fully cognizant and she did not need her sons sleep addled brain making mess-ups in the day to day.

“OK mom I won-YOU FUCKING CUNT IM GOING TO MURDER YOURE ENTIRE TEAM ASS HAT” he spoke, though he shouted as he had just died on TF2 ruining his no death game. “ASSHAT WHO SHOOTS A HOOVEY” he roared to his teammate who had broken an unspoken TF2 etiquette.

“Honestly that boy” Misaki sighed in fond exasperation, she loved her son to pieces but “when is that boy going to start making me some grandchildren to spoil?” Not for a very long time, though not for lack of trying mind you, he was at the age where he should be thinking about girls not games.

Back with Issei having won his match and carried his team he decided to switch it up a bit and play some Dragons Quest X, a favourite of his, he was quite save for a few comments of “GOD DAMNIT”  and “FUCKING CRIT” but he was not screaming at his microphone now which made his parents life easier.

It was 1:30 in the morning when he realised the time, “oh shit! Moms going to need my help tomorrow I need to get to sleep!”  he spoke softly to avoid waking his parents, shutting down his computer he went downstairs for a quick drink and as soon as he had finished he returned to his room.

As he was getting ready for bed a stray though occurred to him “Heh wouldn’t it be cool to live in a game world, welp doesn’t really matter” a yawn pasted his lips as he settled into his bed and begin to sleep.

He did not expect a blue screen saying “Congratulations! You have awoken the Gamer God [Blank] enjoy your life as a real world gamer” when he woke up, well looks like his life just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

** So here is my attempt at a Gamer Issei story, I've tried to create a reason as two why Issei arriving at Kuoh academy will be a bit different as well as try give a reason as to why he will be a lot stronger. **

** Anyway since this is Highschool DxD it has a Harem, Current list is: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kuroka & Ravel I won't be adding characters like Grayfia as she is happily married and NTR leaves a bad taste in my mouth, plus even with this power, Our Boy is years away from being able to win a straight fight with Sirzechs. **


	2. Chapter 1

Issei stared at the blue screen in front of him, worried; he was not freaking out nor was bouncing around in excitement, this was not good not good at all. Still “O—Okay” he vocalised, a new screen popped up ‘ **Would like a tutorial** ’ “OH thank God” Issei sighed in relief, “Yes” he said.

(Info Dump time)

 **Welcome to the Gamer God [Blank] Tutorial, this will provide you with the essentials to move forward with your story/life.** “Oh great the U.I has a sense of Humour joy” Issei grumbled in annoyance nobody likes a smartass. **As you have already worked out a verbal command can change the screen though physical actions work as well ( But we don’t want you looking weird in public now do we?) **Issei grumbled some more Freaking Smartass.

**Like an RPG you have a series of Stats; Strength or STR your damage output and cancelation, intelligence or INT your ability to learn and understand things, WIS your [Blank], [Blank] and [Blank], Vitality or VIT how much health you have and how many hit you can take, Stamina or STA how long can you go for, Speed or SPE as in how fast you move, Charisma or CHA which governs how people, mobs and the world interacts with you & final Luck or LUC the drop, encounter and random event rate.**

**Stats can be raised through levelling up which is slow but allows you more time to understand your limits or through training while faster means you need more time to figure out how to hold back we don’t want to harm someone without meaning to after.** Issei nodded as he read the last part not only would that suck he would also need to run as someone would call the cops and things like that never end well.

 **You also have Skills; these can be created through actions or bought form the store. The store is an ‘App’ on your phone that will allow you to acquire more skills and items ( we are assholes not bastards)** “Freaking Smartass U.I” Issei grumbled, **like all adventurers. To level up your skills you must use them again and again though bright side you will never worry about atrophy or skill degrade now.**

 **Quests are mostly the same as in a game, however there will be Quest you can’t deny and they will result in Your Death if you fail them so be on the lookout we are not joking with you.** Issei gulped, that was not a fun thought.

 **As with all RPG’s there are Dungeons however you are not omnipotent meaning no respawning enemies, so** ‘ **Gamer God** ’ **will scan enemies you kill and Dungeons you clear and make a copy in the “Dungeon Rush Mode” a way for you to grind and farm ( Cause everyone loves that aspect of RPG’s)** A grunt escaped Issei at that thought though he was not surprised still “Freaking Smartass U.I” Issei grumbled one more **, this Mode has two primary features “Singular Dungeon Rush” which will allow you to replay a Dungeon between 3-10 times and with a minimum pre-set level of 5 for non-boss enemies and 7 for bosses and a maximum pre-set level of 10 for non-boss enemies and 12 for bosses with each time you clear a Dungeon it will reset but with a 2 level increase for all enemies.**

 **The other feature is “Clear X Dungeon Mode” this is where you can fight Dungeons in any order you want meaning that you can help weaker party members level up while you grind you’re own skills. Unlike the other mode you cannot control the level only the amount you need to clear which is the same as before, though items drop rates or higher in this for incentive.** Issei sighed at least there was that.

 **You probably notice you do not have MP or Mana Points yet, this is because you do not currently have magic at your disposal** “Makes Sense” Issei said, why would he suddenly gain magic when he hadn’t learned it yet **, when you gain the ability to use magic it will appear, in the meantime your AP or Action points will allows you to preform skills as a general rule most physical skills need AP to work.**

**Lastly you can level up through fighting and completing Quests but not through mastering skills or training stats, this means if you wanted to you could be Lvl: 1 but have a hundreds across your stats as you are no longer bound by human limitation. For each level all your stats are raised by one plus whatever stat buffs you have form skills or items.**

**Would you like to view your status?** A blue screen filled his vision with a yes and no buttons available, “well that’s a no brainer” Issei said as he clicked yes, and was shocked by what he saw;

{Issei Hyoudou Lvl: 3 – The Gamer}

Stats:

HP = (10/10) 350/350

STP = (10/10) 350/350

AP = (10/10) 200/200

STR – 20

INT – 25

WIS – 20

VIT – 35

END – 35

SPE – 20

DEX – 20

LUC – ? (Must unlock [ **Blank** ] to see this Stat)

CHA – ? (Must unlock [ **Blank** ] to see this Stat)

Issei Hyoudou was a small child when he discovered his love for gaming, and later using it as a coping mechanism for accidently breaking his father’s favourite fishing pole when he was 7, his love for gaming quickly grew out of control.

Fast forward to when he as 8 and overweight Issei dealt with a bullying problem leading him to connect a treadmill to his consoles and PC, this practise evolved into a mild work out routine in his early teens that he maintains to this day.

However a dormant power sleeps within him making him a target for [Blank] as there are many would seek his power to use for their own purposes. 

Skills:

Gamer Mind – Lvl: Max – Issei Hyoudou is the ’ **Gamer God [Blank]** ’ wielder this means his mind is always calm as most RPG protagonists tend to be calm and rational. This is a passive skill that allows Issei to stay in control when in traumatic and horrifying experiences (you will get these and we will do our best to help you with them) as well as plan and execute incredible strategies. Though this only applies to the video game scenarios.

Gamer Body – Lvl: Max – Issei Hyoudou is the ’ **Gamer God [Blank]** ’ wielder this means his body no longer limited human limits due to the fact the video game protagonists can often break and bend substances they shouldn’t be able to as well as hit and cause damage to beings like ‘ **Dragons** ’.

Parkour – Lvl: 5 – Issei Hyoudou is by no means a master of Parkour but picked it up during his training, and as such is somewhat able to use it. EXP = 300, Amount to Next Lvl = 300

Basic Fighting – Lvl: 1 – Issei Hyoudou like all boys has been in a fight a few times, though he was not a violent child by any means nor was he a good fighter. EXP = 100, Amount to Next Lvl = 50

Home Keeping – Lvl: 20 – Issei Hyoudou often helps around his home, setting the table, taking out the trash and cleaning up this has given him plenty of experience in this skill.  Lvl: 20 EXP = 35300, Amount to Next Lvl = 14700

Cooking – Lvl: 20 – Issei Hyoudou has dishes he has made multiple times for himself and his former best friend Irina, as he sometime dose this cooking for his parents this has given him plenty of experience in this skill.  Lvl: 20 EXP = 35300, Amount to Next Lvl = 14700

With his eye twitching at the fighting skill, Issei took notice of his two passive skills “Huh, guess that explains why I haven’t gone broken down or stated bouncing off the walls yet” he was calm as he spoke. “Still people don’t just wake up with shit like this happening to them so why did I gain this power, is… is it because of the dormant power thing?” he asked aloud.

**You have correctly deduced the reason why you have the Gamer God [Blank] INT and WIS rise by one point.**

Absently looking at that Issei wondered if this ’ **Gamer God [Blank]** ’ was going to get him in trouble or not.

**You have correctly deduced that because of this power there will be both positive and negative repercussions INT and WIS rise by one point.**

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

After calming down after that outburst Issei noticed the brackets around his health, action and stamina points “wait does that mean my VIT & END stats multiple my base health and Stamina?”

**You have correctly deduced that VIT and END multiple base health and Stamina, INT and WIS rise by one point.**

That made sense but why was his action- WIS, WIS GOVERNED ACTION POINTS.

**You have correctly deduced that WIS multiple base AP, INT and WIS rise by one point.**

“it said skill were created through actions, so {SCAN}” Issei spoke concentrating on the nearby chair, **Through a Special Action you have Created the Skill {Scan} this allows you to see the health/Durability, Level and status of a person or item. {Scan} Lvl = 1, by using {Scan} you raised your INT and WIS by one point.**

Checking his new stats he saw that not only did his INT was now 30 his WIS was not 25 and as such his AP was now 200/250.

it had been two weeks since this power had awakened, he had done a few mundane quests, in the meantime; simple things like fetch and escort quests (the latter of which didn’t even have enemies) he had levelled up 2 meaning he was now level 5 instead or 3 but his stats were far more impressive than his level implies. His current Status was:

{Issei Hyoudou Lvl: 5 – The Gamer}

Stats:

HP = (10/10) 450/450

STP = (10/10) 450/450

AP = (10/10) 400/400

STR – 30

INT – 40

WIS – 40

VIT – 45

END – 45

SPE – 30

DEX – 30

LUC – ? (Must unlock [Blank] to see this Stat)

CHA – ? (Must unlock [Blank] to see this Stat)

His summary had not changed yet, which made sense he hasn’t done something or note to change it yet. His skills had also grown;

Cooking Skills – Lvl: 30

Home Keeping Skills – Lvl: 30

Martial Arts Skills – Lvl: 10 – after studding a book on fighting, Issei Hyoudou was able to learn some Martial arts, though he has no actual combat experience with his daily training he has gotten this skill to level 10 meaning any street thug is not going to stand a chance.

  * Knee Dash – 5AP
  * Power Straight – 5AP
  * Curb Stomp – 10AP
  * Rising Upper – 10AP
  * Dragon Strike – 15AP



Parkour Skills – Lvl: 10

  * Wall Jump– 5AP
  * Sprint– 5AP
  * Scale – 10AP
  * Summer sault – 10AP
  * Backflip – 15AP



Scan – Lvl: MAX – when Issei first received this power he ‘scanned’ a chair near his bed allowing the creation of this skill, this allows him to view the health/Durability, Level and status of a person or item.

Observe Skills – Lvl: 40 – after scanning many people and objects Issei unlocked {Observe} a deeper and more powerful scan allowing Issei to see the health/Durability, Level, status, stats and remaining Points (Stamina, Action & Mana so on so forth) of a person or item.

Sneak Skills – Lvl: 10 – after sneaking out of his home to practise Parkour Issei developed the {Sneak} skill allowing him to remain undetected.

  * Shadow Blend – 15AP
  * Quite Step – 15AP
  * Quite Land – 10AP
  * Quite Takedown – 10AP
  * Low-Light Awareness – 15AP



Checking his inventory, he had lesser; AP, HP & Stamina Potions (X20), Ring of Loot Drop boost, Ring of Crit Boost and Neckless of Stat Boost. He also had standard; AP, HP & Stamina Potions (X10) and Bronze Armour. He finally felt confident enough to tackle his first dungeon.

** So here is my attempt at a Gamer Issei story, I've tried to create a reason as two why Issei arriving at Kuoh academy will be a bit different as well as try give a reason as to why he will be a lot stronger. **

** Anyway since this is Highschool DxD it has a Harem, Current list is: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kuroka & Ravel I won't be adding characters like Grayfia as she is happily married and NTR leaves a bad taste in my mouth, plus even with this power, Our Boy is years away from being able to win a straight fight with Sirzechs. **

** Also keep in mind that Issei despite being the same level as the boss did a lot of stat training off screen meaning his stats more comparable to level 15 or 20 characters. **

** Side Note: I will be doing a Series of One Shots of Issei Getting with Different Woman form the show, if you want in please PM me, but no crossover characters, no OC’s and give a scenario for me to work with. **

 


	3. Chapter 2

The Silence was prevalent as Issei descended into the dungeon, a typical fantasy dungeon; stone walls, torches every few feet and a general medieval feel to it. it was a Level 5 Dungeon, so it shouldn’t be too hard but well Murphy’s Law was a thing and Issei didn’t want to tempt it.

A shuddering breath leaves his lips, the ‘ **Gamer God** ’ did not make him immortal, just harder to kill and he had no weapons, feeling that it was wrong to have them for some reason. His heighted awareness due to fear saves his life, something jumps out of the shadows and attacks him “Thank God this isn’t turn based” he says to himself as he punches his attacker {Scan} kicking in and revealing that his opponent is a { **Rat-Thing Scout** } Lvl: 5 with 50HP, not to difficult, but when he used { **Observer** } it was less than 5 times his stats but it had a { **Calling Howl** } ability that SHIIIIIIIIII! What was once 1 was now 10 and quickly growing.

Duck, weave, jab, hock, uppercut 1 down, Knee Dash, Power Straight 2 more follow, Dragon Strike and another 1, Dragon Strike and another 1, Dragon Strike and another 1 and finally Issei is by himself again after 2 hours and 50 monsters, panting in exertion; a blue screen pops up: **Congratulation’s you have level up. Congratulation’s you have completed a Challenge.  Congratulation’s the following Skills have Level up. Congratulation’s you have Found these items.** **Through a Special Action you have created the Skill {Regeneration}.**

Following his Level up he was shocked to learn that his level went from 5 to 10 though “Huh, guess the enemies and Challenge were enough for 5 levels” Issei murmured, his status is now:

{Issei Hyoudou Lvl: 10 – The Gamer}

EXP to next level = 4000

Stats:

HP = (10/10) 350/500

STP = (10/10) 300/500

AP = (10/10) 345/450

STR – 35

INT – 45

WIS – 45

VIT – 50

END – 50

SPE – 35

DEX – 35                                   

LUK – ? (Must unlock [Blank] to see this Stat)

CHA – ? (Must unlock [Blank] to see this Stat)

He now had 5 stat points to use and his summery still hadn’t changed, he was getting a little annoyed by that now but whatever. “I’ll keep those stat points for later, when I can do more with them” Issei reasoned to himself.

Next he followed the two Challenges, turns out the first one was { **Trigger Calling Howl and Survive** } which sounded more like an achievement but he wasn’t going to argue with it, still that had provided about 5000EXP on top of the { **Defeat Your First Mob** } which granted another 5000EXP. With the 2500EXP he got form all the monsters he defeated; that was apparently enough for 5 levels.

Now he followed the Skill he created, it was a Passive skill called { **Regeneration** } this meant that he was regenerating his Health, Action and Stamina Points as time went by; specially since it was only level 10, 5 points per minute, not the best but still better than nothing.

Following the Skills that had levelled up, he was shocked to see that his Martial Arts, Parkour and Observe skills had levelled by 5 levels a piece, meaning Martial Arts and Parkour were now 15 and Observe was 45. For martial arts he had 2 new skills, { **Ground Pound** } and { **Takedown** } a knock back and submission respectively, no other sub skills unfortunately.

Finally he looked at his loot, it was all pretty standard stuff; bronze dagger X3, knife X4, a basic bow X2, loincloth X50, Rat fur X50, 400Yen, Gold Bar X50 and a map called { **RAT-THING DEN MARKER** } which was quite convenient as he could now see the number of enemies left (50), as well as all the rooms. A grin formed on his lips, that meant secret hunting was now an option cuz he could see the secrets on the map.

Selling all but the Yen and Map Left Issei with a solid 22395Yen and a map of the place, looking around he found a book called { **Light & Dark: the Beginners guide to wielding them**} ( **You do not have the required gauge to learn this skill** ), a Scroll detailing the rat things, a couple of Bronze Swords and a Book called { **Weapon Manipulation** }. Checking the map shows that he has finished the secret hunt and his status shows he is back to full Health, Action & stamina points, time to clear the rest of the Dungeon.

“I’d never though that I would say this at all but ‘thank Christ for no respawning enemies’…. Still feels really weird though” Issei mused aloud, he was waiting for a { **Rat-Thing Scout** } to show up, paying close attention to the shadows of the room, he noticed a silhouette before a { **Rat-Thing Warrior** } leaped out at him.

[ **Dragon Strike** ] triggered and promptly destroyed it, a blue screen popped into existence in front of him, **Through a Special Action you have created the Skill {Detect}.** “Huh, that’ll be useful” he thought, it had a passive skill called { **Awareness** } allowing him to notice things in his surrounding easier and an active skill call { **Search** }.

Curious as to what { **Search** } would show he went back to the start of the dungeon and proceeded to blow through the rest of his AP but he found: standard; AP, HP & Stamina Potions X10, bronze dagger X5 (120Yen), knife X5 (420Yen), loincloth X50 (500Yen), Gold Bar X25 (1925Yen) & Skeleton X 10 (?Yen). blinking as he saw that items he had already seen the price to showed how much he would make form selling them, that a was a very useful feature.

Selling all but the Standard potions off meaning he now has 27710Yen, 20 Heath and Stamina Potions with 19 AP potions. His { **Detect** } skill had level up to 5 now and he saw a { **Rat-Thing Scout** }, cracking his neck and Knuckles he went to work.

Duck, weave, back step, side step, jab, hock, uppercut 1 down, Knee Dash, Power Straight 2 more follow, Power Straight and another 1, Power Straight and another 1, Knee Dash to dodge, Ground Pound for a knock back, Dragon Strike and another 1 down, Dragon Strike and another 1, Dragon Strike and another 1 and Issei falls into a rhythm of Dragon Strikes and Power Straights.

20 minutes later he is by himself once again with a few new levels and a pile of loot. Checking his stats he finds unsurprisingly he has half of his stamina and no AP though his health was still relatively high, his martial arts skill was now level 20 which explained why he was able to launch as many move as he had as well as why most of them died in one hit.

His loot pile was different this time, he has: loincloth X50 (500Yen), Rat fur X50 (12700Yen), 600Yen, Gold Bar X60 (4620Yen), Broken Bronze Armour Set X5 (?Yen), Broken Bronze Sword X5(?Yen), Broken Bronze Battle Axe X5 (?Yen) and Bronze Bar X 30 (?Yen).

There was a forge nearby, so Issei bought a book called { **Weapon Repair** } allowing him to fix the Broken stuff, he now had: loincloth X50 (500Yen), Rat fur X50 (12700Yen), 600Yen, Gold Bar X60 (4620Yen), Bronze Armour Set X5 (?Yen), Bronze Sword X5(?Yen) and Bronze Battle Axe X5 (?Yen), selling time now. With his funds increased to 48290Yen and his bars full he went towards the boss room.

Using search along the way granted him, Skeleton X 15 (825Yen). { **Sacred Gears and how to Recognize them** } ( **Congratulation’s you have completed the Discover the source of your powers Challenge** ), 30 Gold Bars, bronze dagger X5 (120Yen), knife X5 (420Yen), loincloth X50 (500Yen) & Bronze Bar X 30 (?Yen). Given that the last of the items was found right outside the boss room Issei shrugged his shoulders and went in.

{ **Rat-Thing Alpha** } Lvl: 10 Health = 100, Mana = 100, Stamina = 100, STR – 20, INT – 1, WIS – 1, VIT – 20, END – 20, SPE – 20, DEX – 20 , LUK – 1, CHA – 1, Issei Grinned this would be easy then. “Man-thing you smell of Rat Blood, my Kin Blood. I KILL YOU” the alpha rushed him, slowly to Issei’s eyes, a dodge and counter had his opponent was reeling, he did not expect the monster to suddenly double in size and nearly take his head off.

( **Warning! Rat-Thing Alpha has enter [Feral State] due to you injuring him and slaughter of his people, his stats have now doubled and the skill [Berserk] which increase his strength the lower his health is!** ) Issei gulped and a quick Observe reviled his opponent of at 10/100 health “Oh this is not going to be fun” he grunted before jumping away, the alpha hit where he was a second ago.

Issei dodge for a few more minutes falling into a rhyme; back-step, side-step, knee dash to jump and ground pound to dive, sprint and knee dash to wall jump and weaving his head and body out of harm’s way. This wasn’t a game; the Alpha was not impressed by this at all.

“Shit now’s he faster and stronger than me, which is not good not good at all” he barely avoided losing his head this time, but a quick check of his health showed he was down to 20/500, and he was stunned form the impact, acting on instinct he swung his left arm into the Alpha’s attack and a blinding flash filmed the room.

“ **Boost** ” a voice emerged from his left hand, now covered in a red Gauntlet with a green jewel embedded in it, the fingers were uncovered and two yellow spikes either side of it, all in all a pretty badass looking thing.

Surprise, surprise a blue screen appeared saying ( **Congratulations you have unlocked the [Twice Critical] sacred gear, this Dragonic gear doubles the user power as well as granting them the [Dragoniod] Condition meaning all Fire, Frost, Lightning, Magma, Ice & Storm abilities are enhanced and cost less, with Plus 5 to END, STR & VIT**) ( **You are currently Affected by the [Boost] Status all stats are doubled** ) ( **CHR and LUK now viewable** ) Issei stopped reading here to block another hit form the boss, which was now screaming “WILL KILL YOU DRAGON-MAN-THING!” eh at least he’s getting it right Issei thought before triggering another [ **Boost** ], warning message showed up ( **Though Stamina is Increased, for every [Boost] Stamina Drain is also doubled** )

“Good to know” Issei mumbled, still with two [ **Boosts** ] in effect he was by far the stronger of the two and meet his opponents hit head on with his own fist. The Alpha’s hand was blown away as Issei roared “[ **DRAGON RUSH** ]” surging forward Issei was able to finally finish his opponent; [ **Dragon Rush** ] was a multi strike version of the [ **Dragon Strike** ].

**Congratulation’s you have level up. Congratulation’s you have completed a Challenge.  Congratulation’s the following Skills have Level up. Congratulation’s you have Found these items. Through a Special Action you have created the Skill {Clash}**.

Issei Blinked; he really had levelled up, like damn:

{Issei Hyoudou Lvl: 20 – The Gamer}

EXP to next level = 16000

Stats:

HP = (10/10) 1050/1050

STP = (10/10) 1050/1050

AP = (10/10) 900/900

STR – (70+5) 75

INT – 90

WIS – 90

VIT – (100+5) 105

END – (100+5) 105

SPE – 70

DEX – 70                                   

LUK – (45*2/2) 50-100

CHA – (45*2) 90

The same bullshit as before now however it also read: Issei has discovered his Dragonic powers, and opened new doors for growth. However he still has much to learn.

**Through a Special Action you have created the Skill {Clash}** , Issei looked at this skill and grinned it had three abilities to it: [ **Parry** ] if Issei was the stronger of the two he would blow his opponents hit away and deal double damage, [ **Cancel** ] if they were evenly matched they would merely knock each other back and finally [ **Reduce** ] if Issei was the weaker of the two, then his own damage would be taken form the amount he was being hit by.

**The [Dragoniod] Condition, a passive state all dragon type sacred gear users have that grants them plus 5 to END, STR & VIT along with making Fire, Frost, Lightning, Magma, Ice & Storm abilities easier for the user. Dragon as beings of power fascinate people, meaning CHA is doubled; however LUK is flux (Enjoy). **“Well that explains a lot” with his eye twitching at the bracketed comment “your mocking me aren’t you?” Issei deadpanned upon reading his LUK reason.

**You have correctly deduced that the U.I. is an Asshole, ( How has it taken you this long) WIS and INT Raise by one point.** A great sigh left his lips at that “Freaking Smartass U.I”

Unsurprisingly Martial Arts and Parkour had levelled up again, no new skills though. More interestingly Issei saw screen saying **Congratulation’s you have completed the ‘Your First Dungeon’ Challenge** Issei now had now had one Dungeon to use in Dungeon rush mode, which was good news for him as the enemies did not respawn.

Finally his loot, he had form the Boss alone: Alpha Rat-Fur X10(?Yen), Gold Bar X50 (4560Yen), Bronze Bar X50 (?Yen), Bronze Armour Set(404Yen), Bronze Sword X5(120Yen), Bronze Long Sword X5(?Yen) and Bronze Battle Axe X5 (60Yen), a quick search of the area got him Skeletons X25, Knife X5, Bronze Dagger X5 & { **Touki is your Friend: here’s why** }.

Time for a sale Issei though before selling of most of his recently acquired loot, keeping his books for later, this left him with a grand total of 75559Yen, this however Issei paused at, while not an outrageously high amount, he would need a cover for future funds exceeding this and it would exceed this amount with time, an issue for later now he needed to get out of here.

He learned { **Weapon Manipulation** } and { **Touki is your Friend: here’s why** } the latter of which unlocked a shiny new gauge with an entirely set of skills and abilities. “Now how do I get out of here?” he spoke aloud.

The sun set on the final day of summer, Issei sighed; his level had increased a lot since his first dungeon,, he had also bought a small bakery (Now Hyoudou’s Café and Bakery) which had flourished under his leadership, (Issei really loved the Gamer God sometimes) which also provided a nice cover for why he suddenly had a lot of money.

It was time for his first day at Kouh Academy and unknowingly the first step towards his friends dream.

** So here is my attempt at a Gamer Issei story, I've tried to create a reason as two why Issei arriving at Kuoh academy will be a bit different as well as try give a reason as to why he will be a lot stronger. **

** Anyway since this is Highschool DxD it has a Harem, Current list is: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kuroka & Ravel I won't be adding characters like Grayfia as she is happily married and NTR leaves a bad taste in my mouth, plus even with this power, Our Boy is years away from being able to win a straight fight with Sirzechs. **

** Side Note: I will be doing a Series of One Shots of Issei Getting with Different Woman form the show, if you want in please PM me, but no crossover characters, no OC’s and give a scenario for me to work with. **


	4. Chapter 3

Issei met up with the pervert duo on the way to school, nimbly dodging their attacks and effortless shutting down their rageful cries of hate “WHY ISSEI, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US?!” form Matsuda “WE WERE SOPSE TO RAMIN THE LOSER ALANCE!” form Motohama and form both “YOU DIDN’T EVEN EMPLOY US”

They were of course referring to the ‘Hyoudou’s Café and Bakery’ a hit with teens their age both for atmosphere and that fact that he employed people within a 2-3 year bracket of himself. Naturally being surrounded by so many girls they were obscenely jealous.

Issei merely shrugged “one; you guys kicked me out when Katase asked for my help with her homework, two; I never accepted the invitation in the first place and finally three; I sent you guys applications for it so it’s not my fault you didn’t apply, I can’t just go these are my friends I’ll employ them as I would lose staff faster than a lightning bolt” his voice was cool, he wanted to employ his childhood friends but he could not in good conscience do so when they didn’t even apply for the job.

Ignoring their sobbing Issei stopped by a vendor near the school and bought a drink; his throat was kinda dry for some reason like something bad was nearby. He froze for a split second upon arriving at the school and meeting Kiba Yuuto, his stats weren’t visible even with [ **Observe** ] and his level was almost on-par with Issei’s own. Now that alone wouldn’t have scared him it’s what it was paired with that scared him.

Issei’s health bar at LVL 25 was 1100/1100, Kiba’s was 2000/2000 as said either fact on their own wouldn’t have scared Issei, he had seen people with lower levels having more health than him before, it just means the Endurance was higher is all, Issei was fine with this as it merely meant he needed to train is all.

No it was when he encountered Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra who all had levels in the 30’s and 3-4x his own health. This is what frightened him, Rias who had the highest level was only 6 levels higher than him, what monstrous stats did she have for her health to be 4400.

Rias Gremory sighed, the motion sending her impressive bust bouncing, one of the new students; one Issei Hyoudou was still scared of her and her peerage if the report Yuuto had given her was anything to go by. He still froze when he and Yuuto spoke and was very stiff and formal with him, most assumed it was Issei being jealous and hating him but not wanting to be impolite.

Sona and she of course knew better, he was the same with both kings and their peerage, meaning he knew or at least suspected that they were devils and with his reaction had probably heard the slander written by the church to keep people away from them.

Still she had hope for future interactions with him as he was beginning to calm down around them but it was a slow thing, that being said she could not fault him for it, it just meant he was cautious which was a good thing.

Another sigh escaped her lips, she dearly loved her friend but Sona had no sense of tact sometimes, wanting to confront him while he was still scared of them was only going to lead to a fight, and humans like all creatures were most dangerous when backed into a corner.

Not to mention he had access to Touki, this means he could do some serious damage before booking it out of there. It was for this reason Rias felt herself more qualified to deal with Issei, she was less strict and stern then her friend and more outgoing.

In a few more weeks she will arrange a meeting with him; to offer him a place in her peerage, to offer him a new family, one that can help him understand and use his new powers.

As fate would have it, Issei would now meet someone who would drive him into the arms of a devil rather than angels, that someone is called Suzaku Tucker a half Japanese half British Crusader; a willing exile of the catholic church for Hellsing Iscariot level of racism without the honour they carried.

Issei sighed as he finished another boss off, its dispersing body called the usual reward screen, but a wave of bloodlust and killer intent triggered his recently developed combat instincts, and a burst of speed had him moved away from the now impaled spot where he was before.

“Well done lad, those were some good reflexes and some damn keen instincts” a mysterious figure spoke, as he stepped into the light Issei was able to see him more clearly, [ **Observe** ] was triggered with a mental command, his bio was revealed:

{Suzaku Tucker Lvl: 40 – The Crusader}

Cleric

Stats:

HP = (10/10) 600/600

STP = (10/10) 750/900

AP = (10/10) 440/450

RP = (10/10) 450/450

STR – 50

INT – 45

WIS – 45

VIT – 60

END – 90

SPE – 55

DEX – 55              

LUK – 10

CHA – 10

( **WARRNING, SURIVE THE MAD CURSADER: this guy is crazy and unfortunately for you he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about youth, you cannot reject this quest and well giving the tile we don’t need to go over what happens if you fail** ) Issei cursed under his breath at this, this was going to get messy.

Issei’s Gantlet activated “ **Boost** ” his stats doubled and some of his stamina and action points were back, still he could not risk fighting his opponent head on, power meant nothing before experience and his opponent radiated a dark kind of power that unnerved Issei.

With an insane laugh his opponent surged towards him, his dagger breaking on the Gantlet, Issei’s Dragon Strike was launched into his opponents open guard, a thunderous sound followed by bones breaking, Issei followed this up with a staggering left hook right round house kick combo.

His opponent merely used his hand to spring backwards with the momentum, he once again surged at Issei, said Dragoniod tensed and with a jump rolled over his opponents knife, upon landing Issei moved in a thunderous right hook that stunned the insane man, following that a powerful elbow embedded itself in his stomach, the back of Issei’s right fist meet his opponents face.

Issei clasped his opponents Left arm and with his right hooked it around his opponents neck, he brought said man down with a flip that put his enemy on his back, Issei’s left fist launched into the spot where his head was a second ago and in a display of flexibility Issei’s enemy kicked him in the face to force him back into a standing position.

Issei was forced to backflip to avoid his legs being removed; the crusader gave him no time to properly get his bearings and landed a brutal right straight the gauged a decent amount of health form him, Issei caught the laughing Exiles left fist and lashed out with a kick into the man’s broken ribs.

Finally having some breathing room Issei once again trigged his “ **Boost** ” and wove under his opponents blade, a swift backhand blade strike cut his chest lightly as Issei was able to dodge it in time, though he broke the blade when it was thrust into his chest, bringing his fists together and then lowering his elbows to twist his arms into a position so that bringing them back out broke the rest of the blade.

Before his opponent could bring another knife out Issei broke his guard wide open and then threw him to the ground with a judo throw, a stomp the mad man dodged by rolling away, said man turned the tables by sweeping his leg out from underneath him, and tackled him to the ground.

Issei was quick to react, a head but followed by kicking his opponent off of him and a kick flip on to his feat left Issei ready attack or defend. He didn’t have to wait long; Issei blocked his swing with left arm, clamping his opponents arm under his own to hold it in place, Issei launched his own vicious kick into the mad man’s knee shattering said bone and bending his leg in the wrong direction.

His opponent was still laughing as he stood; a disgusting sound of bone repairing was heard as the insane crusader stood. “ **Boost** ” Issei’s Gantlet sounded one final time, as Issei waited still worry gnawed at him as he ducked an attempt to remove his head a Dragon Strike form his lowered angle removed his opponents head.

The usual reward screen popped up but Issei was too exhausted to care it was a bunch of religious nonsense, and Rias and Sona were a lot more appealing now than before, wasn’t too difficult to get to that conclusion, easy on the eyes older woman would have shown non-hostile intent or mad priest guy who apparently wanted kill for no reason.

“Ah, Hyoudou-Kun I was hoping to speak with you” Rias spoke to our hero, who froze for a second out of reflex before calming himself down with a deep breath. Rias raised an elegant eye brow, she was seriously impressed by that, Issei was good if it meant that he could control himself that well.

“What can I do for you Gremory-Senpai?” he asked, a sincere tone to his question, though he was suspicious of her, he would not be rude about it. “Or is this about our overdue meeting?” he voiced to Rias’s amusement.

“Such a direct Kohai” Akeno giggled, the motion causing her bust to bounce around like kids in a trampoline. It was Rias who answered “The Latter” she confirmed, she didn’t want to beat around the bush if she didn’t have to. “Will you come to the old building after school?” she asked before following it with “no one will be able to overhear our conversation that way” she clarified.

A nod confirmed Issei’s agreement; before his posture slackened as he sighed “Excuse me Laddies” he spoke in irritation as he stalked towards his friends and began shouting at them, something about not using one of his stores for their activities.

For both people, school passed by slowly, Issei was nervous with anticipation while Rias wondered if he was going to join her peerage. This meant they were called on more frequently to answer questions; they passed as both were a lot smarter than average, but that didn’t diminish the seeming stretched out day.

At last the meeting happened, Rias was sat in her chair and inclined forward, Issei remained on his feet, not out of fear merely out of a need to keep his legs straight; Motohama had Dodged Katase’s kendo strike and it hit Issei hard enough to put his leg to sleep.

“You have questions, so ask them Hyoudou-Kun” Rias said, fully prepared to answer several questions, and while she was prepared for it, it still caught her off guard when Issei asked “What are you?”

Blinking she responded with “I’m a devil, a creature born of Darkness” her smooth voice continued “everyone in this room but yourself is a devil” the wings were revealed at this point, as well as the red eyes.

Issei had to suppress the urge to swipe the ( **Congratulations Screen** ) that popped up, as he was awarded points for discovering devils, the next question was asked before he could stop himself, “How much of Human Myth is real? What world was I oblivious to until the summer that just pasted us?”

Rias smiled, “Almost all of it is real, the pantheons of Greco-Roman, of Egypt, of Norse are all real. Since you know we are devils, you must have realised the Angels and their fallen counter parts are real as well”

“Next up is there any way you can help me learn magic?” Issei asked, wanting a new skill for obvious reasons, as well as to keep Rias talking, her voice was a sensuous one and Issei loved hearing it.

This continued for a while not that Issei was entirely to blame, Rias like hearing Issei as much as he liked listening to her, with the promise of getting Issei a Magic book to start him off, eventually Rias’s offer was brought up.

“Devils due to a problem with reproduction, have created a way to reincarnate or convert another species to Devils, this is done through something called the Evil Piece System, I Won’t go into specifies as those will only affect you if you agree, but a ‘King’ is given an enchanted Chess set used to convert other beings to Devils and more specifically their peerage.” Rias Explained.

“So will you join mine Issei?” she asked hopefully.

** So here is my attempt at a Gamer Issei story, I've tried to create a reason as two why Issei arriving at Kuoh academy will be a bit different as well as try give a reason as to why he will be a lot stronger.  **

** Anyway since this is Highschool DxD it has a Harem, Current list is: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Kuroka & Ravel I won't be adding characters like Grayfia as she is happily married and NTR leaves a bad taste in my mouth, plus even with this power, Our Boy is years away from being able to win a straight fight with Sirzechs.  **

** Sorry for the wait, I don’t have a schedule for this and college assignments have piled up, so I haven’t had much time for this, especially with other monetary concerns I currently have. **

** Side Note: I will be doing a Series of One Shots of Issei Getting with Different Woman form the show, if you want in please PM me, but no crossover characters, no OC’s and give a scenario for me to work with. **

** Also Please Support me on Patreon, so I can continue to do the things I love the link is on my profile page **

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> Please Support me on my Patreon QaletaqaThorson, so I can continue to do the things. Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people; https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR


End file.
